on_my_block_2018fandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter One
Chapter 1 is the first episode of the first season of On My Block, premiering March 16th, 2018 on Netflix. Summary As the first day of high school approaches, Monse returns from writing camp to find that Ruby and Jamal are on the outs with Cesar. Cast Starring * Sierra Capri as Monse Finnie * Jason Genao as Ruby Martinez * Brett Gray as Jamal Turner * Diego Tinoco as Cesar Diaz Guest starring * Jessica Marie Garcia as Jasmine * Julio Macias as Oscar Diaz * Paula Garces as Geny Martinez * Jahking Guillory as Latrelle * Peggy Blow as Abuela * Eme Ikwuakor as Dwayne Turner * Reggie Austin as Monty Finnie * Danny Ramirez as Mario Martinez Notable Moments * The fam argue over what type of caliber bullet is being fired when they hear gunshots and have to leave the party. * Cesar gives Monse a journal to write her stories in and suggests that she write a letter or two 'for her favorite,' meaning himself. * Jamal flops around in the grass and sprays himself with water in an attempt to make it seem like he has just been to football practice. He tells Monse that he quit football. * Ruby is seen wearing a pink dress so that his Abuela can alter it. * Monse pushes Cesar over on his front lawn and calls him a 'little bitch' while the Santos laugh at Cesar. They make barking noises as Jamal and Ruby pull Monse off of Cesar. * The RollerWorld mystery is introduced for the first time as Jamal and Ruby drink gatorade out of paper sacks. * Jamal attempts to tell his father that he isn't playing football and that he doesn't like football, but after his father's reaction he says that he actually ''loves ''football and he's playing varsity. * Cesar is revealed to have been 'jumped in' to the Santos gang. Trivia * This is the only episode of season one that Olivia doesn't appear in. Quotes * Spooky: Looking like a fine ass hyna. ** Monse: An underaged hyna. ** Spooky: Not for some. ---- * "Okay! Don't worry, girl! I got your back... from right here." ― Jamal to Monse ---- * Geny: What if I give you another option? ** Ruby: Yes, please, anything. Bring it. ** Geny: You can bunk with the twins! ---- * "You said we weren't going to tell anybody." ― Monse to Cesar ---- * "My family crest is and will always be a gang sign. It's too late." ― Cesar ---- * Monse: ...Why should we take Cesar's words to heart? They're just words. ** Ruby: Sometimes it's not what you say, but how you say it. And Cesar said it like he meant it. But things could be worse. ** Monse: What's worse than losing a friend? ** Ruby: Entering high school with a rep. You're smart enough to know that a rumor could ruin your life... But it's contained. ---- * "Cesar. We need to save him." ― Monse Gallery 1x01 cesar diaz.gif|Cesar smiling at Monse 1x01 monse smiling.gif|Monse smiling at Cesar after he gives her the journal Block-1014x570.jpg|the squad pretending they weren't listening to Ruby's brother being broken up with Latrelle rough 2.jpg 1x01 anissagraces.gif Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes